A Goddess's Fall
by ChromaLuke
Summary: Warning : Conquest Ending setting. And deaths. There will be a lot of them. Nepgear was in the heat of the last battle with Arfoire as it will decide the fate of the world. But something went wrong and things happen afterwards. Rated T for violence and murder. Not sure if this should be rated as T or M.


_And here is one of my side stories for the time being. This came into my mind not long ago and all I said was "This could be a great idea." I mean, no one has written anything with this theme before, so I thought I'd take the initiative and make it. And so it was made. Though I felt like this story could do some more events, but all this was written in the middle of midnight, and I was already feeling sleepy, so I decided to make it as short, but entertaining as possible._

_Oh, by the way, this is my FIRST EVER non-crossover story, so I hope you guys will enjoy it. And I fear that the ending might be too cliched, but let's see what you guys think._

* * *

It was a really dark place, filled with many destroyed discarded things piling up on one another, some turning into a mountain of rubbish. In the middle of that, however, was a really large tower with a crescent-like shape that contains a large eye that constantly moves around to watch its surrounding. Whether it's actually alive or man-made is unknown, but what we do know is that this tower has absolutely nothing to do with the story at hand. What we're actually focusing on is a fight that went on a few ways off the eyed-tower.

It wasn't clear what the fight is all about, but from what we can make out of it was a sad excuse for an abomination of "What is this? I don't even-" type of monster which was being constantly being hit by light purple blurs from around it. Upon closer inspection, we can see that there are actually more than just those aforementioned two. There are actually a few people fighting the large abomination with the assist of a flying said purple "blurs" which turns out to be a girl with long lilac hair who is dressed in a really revealing purple-colored outfit who has robotic-like wings floating a few inches off her back. She seems to be panting as well as all of her friends on the ground. As well as the abomination itself who is panting as all of them are tired from the fight that went on for a long period.

The lilac girl was panting and was breathing in and out irregularly as she was clearly exhausted from the still-everlasting fight when she saw a faint red glow from her right. She turned to the source of the glow which turned out to be her weapon. Gripped in her right hand is the demonic sword known as the Gehaburn, the very sword that had consumed the rest of her CPU friends including her much-loved older sister in order to power up the sword so that it is strong enough to be used to kill the abomination known as Arfoire.

"Why? Why wasn't this working?" the lilac girl thought to herself when she saw the sword glow. She was sure that the manifested powers of her fellow CPU friends and her sister would be enough to kill Arfoire, but for as long as this battle has went on, she was always on equal terms with Arfoire. No, rather, it seems like even with all the manifested powers, she's still not powerful enough to take on Arfoire. Or at least she thought so.

And then she saw it. Rainbow-colored orbs going into Arfoire's body, strengthening her, while rainbow-colored orbs going out of her, thus weakening her. And it seems that the rainbow orbs that came out of her are actually going into Arfoire. Was she draining her energy? No, it couldn't be; Arfoire never had any draining attacks. Well, as far as they know anyways. It was actually something else. Somehow, she knew that somehow, through some way, the people of Gamindustri knew about the disappearance of the other Goddesses and that she is responsible for it. Somehow, they knew. How they knew about it or who told them are nigh impossible since even the last of ASIC(Underling) has been killed off. But that will not stop the Lilac Goddess from defeating the evil that is Arfoire.

"Nepgear, come down now! You don't look too good up there! Come down now!" IF shouted from the ground below. But with her weariness, her consciousness fading by the minute, she couldn't hear it. And it's not like she wants to hear anything from her friends anyway as she wants to focus on defeating Arfoire as soon as possible, even _IF_ defeating Arfoire would also mean in her death. She just had to. For her friends' sake, for her nation- no, for the world's sake, and for the sacrificed Goddesses' sake. After reaching this far into the battle, backing out is not an option.

"Nepgear!" Seeing no reaction from Nepgear, she finally gave up trying. "Rrghh! Damn it, she wouldn't listen!" IF said disappointedly.

"Iffy! That's enough!" Compa said in a stern voice.

"What do you mean, "That's enough"? She looks horribly fatigued!" IF voiced her concern to Compa, but received a slap instead. "W-Why...?"

"Iffy, let's just not disturb Ge-Ge for now. Who knows? Maybe she's charging up a strong attack." Compa said.

"I know!" IF realized that she might've shouted too loudly at Compa, so she lowered her voice. "I know that, but still..."

"Compa is right, IF. Let's just leave Nepgear alone for now." Gust said, trying to comfort IF.

"IF, we should try to give her support instead. That way, she would not be distracted." 5pb. said.

"Rrrrgghhh...!"

"They're right, IF. We should not interfere." Nisa said as she walked to IF, giving her a pat on the shoulder. "And speaking of which, look at her now. She seems to be charging up an attack."

True enough, when they turned to look at Nepgear, she was already charging up what seems to be a laser attack from her gunblade.

"IF, we shouldn't disturb her concentration. She needs to defeat Arfoire." Cave said to her in a frightened, but calm voice.

They kept on looking at her charging up the attack. Maybe, just maybe, this is what she needed to destroy Arfoire once and for all. But it seems that IF was the only one who noticed something was off about her. Nepgear, that is. While the others(and maybe Nepgear herself) didn't notice it, her body's glowing and fading at the same time. At first, IF was unsure of what she was witnessing, and then it her. A really horrible, death-threat fact that will decide the fate of her and the world.

"Oh no! She's about near to dying!" IF thought to herself in panic.

**XXXXX**

Nepgear was charging up her attack, an attack that will decide the fate of the world. She's thinking of using this attack to defeat Arfoire once and for all using all of her powers. Literally. She linked the energy manifested in the sword Gehaburn to her body and absorbed it, making her and the blade as one. Using her fallen comrades' energies, she charged up for the attack. And while she's charging up her attack, she could feel her body straining from the disappearing energy, but she ignored it and continued to charge up the attack. Her final attack.

"What's wrong? Out of options now, huh are you? Let's see how strong your last attack will be." Arfoire tauntingly mocked Nepgear. "Come on. I'm open."

Nepgear almost couldn't believe it. She was mocking her. ARFOIRE, THE SUPREME DEITY OF SIN, WAS MOCKING HER! Feeling insulted by the taunt, her rage built up so fast the energy absorption process went a lot faster than it was intended to. While it may seem like a good thing, it's not. The slow process of absorption actually takes its time to absorb all the energy stored in the sword into her body. And when it goes at a fast rate, some energy might be released into the outside boundary as power orbs which will disappear in the thin air once it escapes from the sword. And that's what happening to Nepgear right now.

Her rage caused her to absorb the stored energy into her body at a fast rate. A really fast rate. And because of that, a high percentage of the energy is wasted into the thin air. After what seems like all the energy stored in the sword was fully absorbed into her body, she began charging up for the final adjustments needed for her attack. Once finished charging, with all the absorbed energy, she then launched her attack "full force" at Arfoire, which hit her and caused a blinding explosion. And covered the area they're fighting on with nothing but white light. The explosion of white light expands to miles away from them.

After the blinding light fades away, it reveals a barren wasteland of red rocks and destroyed buildings and larger rocks as well as a large crater. Nepgear panted heavily as the attack actually ate of most of her energy. She looked at the clouds of smokes that used to be Arfoire. After seeing that nothing emerges out of the smokes, she then began floating down back to the ground, feeling content and happy that she had finally beaten the Supreme Deity of Sin.

*clap clap clap*

Wait, that doesn't sound right! And that made her to stop halfway in midair.

*clap clap clap*

Why are there clapping? And only one set of them? Wait, so does that mean...

"Well done, my little angel." a voice can be heard ringing through the air.

"No! It can't be!" Nepgear shouted. "Arfoire?!"

"Well done, last Goddess. You have just brought doom to everyone." Arfoire said mockingly.

"Arfoire! But how? You were... I hit you with-"

"The best you got? Hahaha... Don't make me laugh!" Arfoire said before emerging out of the smokes. And what was revealed was something really unexpected. Arfoire was no longer the abomination she was. No, but she is now a human dressed in a dark-themed gothic dress with a witch hat. Oh no, she has reached her Perfect Form!

"Arfoire? No way..." Nepgear said in a trembling voice.

"Yes way, little one. I have reached my Perfect Form, thanks to you." Arfoire said, laughing a bit afterwards.

"Thanks to me? I don't- What did I do that let you transform into your Prefect Form?" Nepgear asked in desperation.

"What made me perfect now? Well, think about it. What will happen when your nation found about the death of the other Goddesses and that you're responsible for it?" Arfoire said.

"They'll... They'll start losing faith in me and will go back to believing in you?" Nepgear said, unsure. And then it hit her. "Wait, you can't mean-"

"Yes, my little dear. They knew about it. Somehow." Arfoire said in a grin.

"But how? We killed every one of your servants. Even Underling." Nepgear said.

"Underling? Oh, you mean Linda?" Arfoire said, a bit surprised. "Yeah, she's dead. Why?"

"But we killed all of them. So how-"

"Not all of them, remember?"

"Huh?!"

"Ah yes, you must've forgotten about the rat, Pirachu, haven't you?"

"Wait, you mean, HE's the one who leaked the information?!" Nepgear shouted in shock.

"Yes. It seems that he has witnessed some fights of you killing the other Goddesses and revealed it to the public pretty recently after you left for me." Arfoire said. "Ah yes, all your efforts are in vain, it seems."

"Y-You!" By now, as a side effect of being the wielder of the Gehaburn, she'll gradually lose her patience, conscience, and sanity over time. And it seems that by this time, her sanity seemed to have been almost depleted, thus making her almost insane.

"Oh, by the way, that attack didn't even faze me. Screw me, right?" Arfoire said mockingly.

Losing control of her body after being swallowed up by her rage, she began charging at Arfoire and attacked her recklessly. She slashed her over and over again but it didn't seem to do any kind of damage on her. Instead, it was the sword that got damaged. Every attack dealt on Arfoire was chipping away the sword little by little. After having enough with Nepgear, Arfoire pushed her away from her and drew out a four-edged lance that doubles as a drill that is shaped like an 'X'. Arfoire charged at her and began slashing at Nepgear. Nepgear blocked the attack, but one attack was all it needs for the Gehaburn to shatter. Nepgear was shocked at the turn of events and because of it, she got distracted, giving Arfoire enough time to send her plummeting to the ground. Nepgear laid there, unmoving. Arfoire approached her slowly and when she was in attacking range, she stopped.

"Well, looks like all of your efforts are for naught after all." Arfoire said before she raised her lance high in the air. She was all ready to deliver the finishing strike to Nepgear, but just then...

"Justice Kick!" Nisa came in with a flying kick to Arfoire. Arfoire was knocked away from Nepgear and that's when she saw the others coming in to her rescue. IF, Compa, Gust, 5pb., and even Cave. She was happy to know that she was not alone. She still has her friends, so she still might have a chance. But she was wrong. They weren't any different than her. Why? Because just a few moments after the flying kick...

"UARRGGHH!" And with that, Nisa laid there, on the ground, forever unmoving.

"Nisa!" Gust shouted and took out a bottle of potion from her bag to give it to Nisa. But as she approached Nisa...

*stchick*

The others looked in shock as Gust was impaled from the front by Arfoire with her lance. Arfoire then pulled out her lance from Gust's body, and with that, the alchemist was no more.

5pb. began running away from Arfoire. Cave called out to her, but she didn't listen. And when she had covered some good distance...

*stchick*

A spear emerged from the ground beneath 5pb. and impaled her, killing her instantly.

"Lyrica!"

Before Cave could even do anything, she felt her stomach warm and wet. She looked down at her stomach and saw her stomach impaled by the same spear Arfoire used to impale Gust.

"Oh, and this one is different, for your information." Arfoire said. She meddled around with her weapon and her lance started spinning around, turning the lance into a drill. Cave's body which was stuck in the lance, was forcefully and brutally ripped apart by the drill, sending her flesh everywhere.

And now, all that's left are Nepgear, Compa and IF. Arfoire chose to deal with Compa and IF first as she wants to save the best moments for last.

Arfoire slowly approached Compa and IF, who were trembling in fear, not moving even an inch from their spot, hugging each other. Arfoire was about to strike them down when Nepgear intercepted her attack and sent her away from them. Arfoire looked at Nepgear with anger-filled eyes. She was still standing and in her hand is her broadsword as teh Gehaburn was shattered not too long ago. Still content to save the world, even without the help of the Gehaburn and the other Goddesses.

"Oh, so you're back for more? Well then, come and get me!" With that, Arfoire charged at Nepgear who was floating in midair. Nepgear then too charged at her. They both approached each other at high speed, closing the distance between them. And that's when it happened.

Nepgear was charging towards Arfoire when she suddenly transformed back into her human form with her weapon turned into her usual laser sword. Nepgear realized her situation, but she couldn't do anything as she went straight into Arfoire's lance, getting herself impaled. Arfoire released Nepgear from her weapon and she was dropped hard onto the ground, where she spent the last few remaining seconds of her life to see the world tearing apart. And then a few seconds later, Nepgear faded away, leaving behind white sparkles that floats into the dark sky.

**XXXXX**

Back in Planeptune's Basilicom, Histoire was documenting the paperworks when suddenly a volcano erupted in front of the Basilicom entrance. The volcano destroyed the Basilicom, but Histoire managed to escape. What she saw outside the Basilicom was horrible. Volcanoes erupting everywhere, tornados, huge thunder strikes all over the landmass and earthquakes happening everywhere. She knew that Nepgear has failed her mission. She was about to go to the other landmasses when a sudden huge tsunami hit the Basilicom and her, killing her.

Meanwhile, on the other landmasses, it was apocalypse everywhere. Volcanoes, tornadoes, earthquakes, huge tsunamis, and even thunder strikes occurring everywhere. It was already the end of the world. Nothing can be done to revert the incident and not long after, Gamindustri was no more.

* * *

_So what do you guys think? I don't know if it's good or bad myself since I was the one who wrote it. Let me know what you think in your honest reviews. And with this out of the way, I'll finally work on my other stories. WHEN MY SEMESTER ENDS, THAT IS!_

_Well then. I guess that's about it then. I'm ChromaLuke and I hope you enjoyed this story. ChromaLuke signing out. Peace off, dood!_


End file.
